Sweeney Todd The Alternate Alternate Ending
by Jessiekitty99
Summary: So I wrote my fist Sweeney todd Fanfic almost a year ago, but I looked back on it and decided to change it. So here is the alternate ending of Sweeney Todd where Todd, Lucy, and Johanna get their lives back to the way they should be. n.n


The Alternate Alternate Ending:

Mrs. Lovett screamed as she saw the dying judge grabbing at her dress. She backed away and blood gushed out his neck as he moved and fell back. Finally and completely deceased. The door to the bakehouse slammed open and Todd looked around with a stern face. Only the judge and the Beadle were the current victims down there. "If only the beggar woman was dead a long with them" she muttered too quiet for Todd hear.

"Is everything alright? " He asked sternly.

"Oh, he was catchin' on to my dress, but he's finished now." He nodded and moved the body over to the grinder. Slowly a shadow crossed the floor in front of the doorway. Speak of the devil, It was the beggar woman. Mrs. Lovett's eyes got wide and she grabbed her by the arm. Taking one of Mr. Todd's razors that she had kept, she put it to the beggar woman's throat, but she screamed before Mrs. Lovett could do anything.

"Ben?" the beggar woman whispered out loud. Todd looked confused, he walked over and moved the hair away from the beggar woman's face. Mrs. Lovett pressed the razor up against her throat more, ready to kill her with one swift movement. Todd looked from Mrs. Lovett to the beggar a few times then looked at the beggar.

"Y-you lied to me," Todd's voiced quivered "Lucy?" Tears fell onto his blood soaked clothes.

She perked up at the sound of that name. "Lucy?" It sounded so familiar and comforting to her. She wasn't the same woman that Todd knew, then again, he wasn't the same man either. He looked at Lucy sadly and touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Todd looked away from her and then looked up at Mrs. Lovett with a look of cold blooded vengeance. He took a few steps and Mrs. Lovett slid the razor across Lucy's throat. Lucy squealed as the silver blade only punctured a small amount of her pale neck.

"You LIED to me!" Todd yelled. He slapped Mrs. Lovett across the cheek. "You deserve to die for what you did to me! You knew she lived! Why!"

"I only did it cause I was thinkin' o' you!" She argued back. "You wouldn't want her like this!" Todd took out his razor and walked toward Mrs. Lovett, with his arms spread out in a embracing way. She backed away and hit a wall, with complete fear in her eyes.

"It's alright my dear, like you've said repeatedly theres little point in dwelling in the past." He took her hand and pulled her out onto the open floor. Toby was standing in the back, and his eyes were darker than usual. While Todd was trying to make Mrs. Lovett vulnerable, Toby stealthily walked over behind Todd. Toby reached for Todd's razor and his hand got wounded in the process. Todd was yelling cuss words at poor Toby and trying to stab him with the silver extension of his arm.

"You were gonna' kill her! I know it! All this time!" Toby lashed at Todd crying.

"Now now, Toby, be calm, let me do what I have to do!" Todd struck down impaling Toby in the chest. Tobias screamed in agony and got stabbed more, each hit getting closer to death. Blood spewed everywhere and Toby stopped moving. The forgotten Mrs. Lovett gasped and salty tears ran down her face.

"My dear Toby!" She put her hands up to her mouth and tried to silence her breathy crying. Todd took her shoulders and she fell back, waiting for death. Why should she live if Sweeney didn't love her? After all, that was the only reason she had tried to kill Lucy Barker in the first place, and she knew he would end up murdering her in the end anyways, he never forgives. Todd finally did murder Mrs. Lovett, the woman who he had trusted somewhat, and let her fall to the ground with a loud thud. He inhaled, and loudly walked over to the shivering Lucy his shoes clicking overtime he took a step. He stood in front of her and she looked up confused.

"I do know you. Benjamin Barker" her hand moved over to her lips and she bit into one of her fingers. This was too much to take in for her.

"I'm so sorry…so sorry so sorry….so….sorry" He mumbled like an insane person. Not that he wasn't, he could change though. For Lucy he could forget…forget everything! Make things back to normal, the way he had always dreamed. He composed himself and grabbed her hand in a gentlemanly fashion. Up the stairs to the grim barber shop. Johanna was climbing out of the trunk as Todd walked in the bell chiming as the door swung open. Her yellow hair had come undone and it trailed down her shoulders. Her eyes wide like an owl's. She shivered and backed up against the door. Anthony opened the door in a rush to see the scene in front of him.

"Johanna!" He shielded her with his body and held her. "Are you alright?" He looked back and forth between Johanna, Mr. Todd, and the beggar woman. "Mr. Todd?"

"Anthony…" he sadly looked over at Johanna. "Johanna…my…you look just like your mother." She was quite scared now.

"I don't have a mother sir…." SHe finally said in her falsetto voice. Todd smiled and brushed the hair out of Lucy's face, her directed her to the mirror in the barber shop. Reaching gently for Johanna's arm her put her next to Lucy. Johanna looked in the mirror. "I don't understand…Is she my mother? How come I never knew." Todd explained the entire story about how Judge Turpin had stolen her and sent him to Australia for fifteen years. "I don't believe you." She said and backed away next to the forgotten Anthony who had listened to the entire story.

"Have you ever seen photos of when you were an infant Johanna?" Todd inquired as he picked up the framed picture on the vanity drawer. She nodded. He smiled in a melancholy way and handed her the frame. Johanna stared at it and drew her hand to her face in a shocked manner.

"It can't be…but I was always told that my mother and father had died."

"We somewhat did my dear." Todd replied. "Your mother was poisoned and-" He choked on a sob that had escaped his throat as he realized, "and she doesn't… remember much of anything about me…and you." A tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it away. Johanna slowly walked up to him and hugged him.

"Father?" He was shocked and looked down upon her. " I wish…I wish for you to come with me and Anthony. To run away from here." She looked back at Anthony and he nodded.

"It would be the least I can do for you Mr. Todd, since you helped me retrieve Johanna."

"I will," Todd answered.

Epilogue:

Lucy had walked out of the small house that her, Mr. Todd, Anthony, and Johanna shared. She remembered more and more of her past every day. The party that awful night, Johanna, Benjamin and her, the poison and Mrs. Lovett. She looked better, she had been cared for by everyone. Mr. Todd had returned to his original name since the past was behind him. Mr. Barker, he thoroughly enjoyed the sound of that. He sat outside on the porch looking out at the sea. Lucy sat beside him and looked with him.

"Ben." She said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that, that I am very happy here with you." He smiled. He had lost his frightening expression and smiled warmly at her.

"Me too my dear."

(Okay so it has been almost a year since I took a look at the previous Sweeney Todd fanfic that i wrote and somebody asked me to write one like this so i decided too n.n Anyways I know it need some work but i am awfully busy and I don't have time to work on it more so here it is. Hope you like it. Thankskies!

~Scout)


End file.
